Sabaku No Gaara
by Wen-chan
Summary: Hay un nuevo integrante del equipo de Gaara... una joven misteriosa... Hikari... una chica de la hoja que sorprenderá al propio pelirrojo
1. Hikari

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del genial Masashi Kishimoto, el unico personaje que me pertenece es Hikari.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sabaku No Gaara**_

**_1º capítulo: Hikari_**

Estoy solo, como siempre, y aún sigo sin entender el por qué. Desde pequeño me han rechazado solo por tener esa criatura en mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera Temari ni Kankurou admiten el tenerme cerca mucho rato, me tienen miedo, como todos.

Hoy han destinado una nueva kunoichi al grupo, es de konoha, pero sus padres eran de la arena y estaban de misión en la hoja y ahora ha vuelto para quedarse con unos parientes, se llama Hikari y es rubia con ojos verdes, la he visto unos minutos antes de que mi padre nos diera una nueva misión, detener a unos espias que se han infiltrado en la arena para extraer información acerca de nuestras técnicas secretas, es extraña, al verme me ha dedicado una sonrisa, y no era forzada como las del resto de la aldea, lo que me sorprende, quizás como no nació aquí no sepa quien soy ni lo que llevo en mi interior.

Estoy mirando la luna, hoy está llena... y me trae recuerdos de aquella noche... aquella noche en la que, siendo yo muy pequeño, me vi obligado a matar a la única persona qeu podría significar algo para mí, la única persona que me habia cuidado y que me habia dado algo de lo que despues supe que era amor, aunque solo fuera a causa de una orden. Recuerdo su sonrisa, cálida, y sus dulces ojos, pero cuando lo hago, al instante recuerdo su rostro lleno de sangre justo a punto de morir y mi corazón sangra de la misma forma que sangró esa noche pero no puedo derramar ni una lágrima, mi corazón sangra pero no soy capaz de dejar que ese dolor salga, y no entiendo por qué.

Noto una sombra junto a mi, y me levanto de un salto, es Hikari que, sonriente se sienta a mi lado y me invita con la mano a hacer lo mismo.

- Una noche tranquila ¿verdad? -tiene voz dulce y clara, me recuerda a los árboles y los bosques que vi en Konoha cuando fuí hace mucho tiempo en primavera -.

Ahora que la veo bien lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza, una camisa y un pantalón negro, y una especie de túnica corta que se recogía con una cinta en la cintura, lleva el símbolo de la arena en el brazo y dos kodachis a la espalda, sigo diciendo que es extraña... en la arena no hay nadie que lleve espada...

Me siento a su lado y vuelvo a mirar la luna como si ella no existiera,

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - escucho su voz distante a pesar de tenerla junto a mí -.

- Nada

La miro y todavía tiene esa sonrisa y no se por qué le cuento esto...

- No puedo dormir más de un par de horas así que vengo aquí

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir mucho, iba a entrenar pero te ha visto aquí y me he acercado para ver si te encontrabas bien - su sonrisa se hace más amplia al decir esto último -.

- Si, ve a entrenar si eso era lo que ibas a hacer.

- ¿Me acompañas? es que aún no conozco bien la aldea y... -admite forzosamente pasándose la mano por detrás del pelo, como una señal de despiste - no se muy bien donde puedo practicar con las espadas, sin que madie me vea.

- ¿Y yo si he de verte?

- Are? - abre más sus ojos - eres de mi equipo así que no hay problema, a no ser que te moleste acompañarme, claro.

- Sigueme.

Me voy a un sitio alejado de la arena, donde encontraron el animal que llevo dentro, nadie va por allí nunca, por lo tanto podrá entrenar tranquila.

Hemos llegado, ella esta desenfundando muy lentamente... saca las kodachis por la cintura y no por los hombros como debería... noto un ligero resplandor dorado en ellas... no se que es... teniendo en cuenta que aún no se sus técnicas... solo se que maneja los kodachis, asi que...

Ella empieza una especie de baile con las espadas... muy lentamente... entrecruza las espadas como si quisiera cortar al enemigo...

- Hikari ¿qué haces¿no ibas a entrenar? - esta arrodillada en el suelo con las kodachis hincadas en la arena... aún no han pedido ese resplandor dorado... -.

- Espera... esto solo es el calentamiento... y echate un poco para atrás... no quiero hacerte daño por equivocacion.

- No me moveré... y ni siquiera me rozarás...

Cuando vuelve a enfundar las kodachis su rostro pierde toda la calidez que tenía y se convierte en una sonrisa fría y desprovista de sentimientos.

- Gaara yo aviso.. ten cuidado...

Nada más decir eso desenfunda y salen dos espadas envueltas en llamas... empieza a ejecutar esa especie de baile que acabo de verla hacer pero a una velocidad tremenda por lo que solo puedo ver su rubia melena moviendose rápidamente envuelta en fuego... en un fuego parecido al del mismo infierno...

Cuando acaba la técnica vuelve a arrodillarse igual que antes e hinca las puntas de las espadas en tierra... parece como si las llamas cayeran sobre ella sin tocarla mientras el fuego de las espadas se apaga...

- ¿Qué es eso? - esa técnica es increible pero ella me parece que aún lo es más... -.

- "Himine no odori no jutsu", el baile de las espadas de fuego, solo puede ejecutarla yo en todo mi clan - con una sonrisa confiada y brillo en sus ojos... - mejor me vuelvo a presentar... soy Kasei Hikari, discípula de la espada y artista de fuego.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras críticas. 

Un saludo


	2. La misión

Como siempre, recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece... pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

_

* * *

_

**_Sabaku No Gaara_**

**_2º Capítulo: La misión_**

Hace ya varios dias que vi a Hikari hacer su técnica y ella sigue pareciendome igual de extraña.  
Acaba de anochecer y estamos en la casa de mi padre, ha de darnos las instrucciones pertinentes... descubro que tenemos que matar a los espias en vez de capturarlos. Salimos de la habitación, Temari lleva su abanico, Kankurou a su marioneta y Hikari las espadas. Noto como la arena me susurra que ya es el momento, y el animal de mi interior quiere sangre. Hikari se mueve con la agilidad de un felino, mis hermanos están detrás de mi, mientras que ella me lleva ventaja.  
Llegamos a la casa de los espias y noto como los ojos de mi compañera se iluminan y vuelve a poner la misma sonrisa que puso durante el entrenamiento, me acerco a ella y noto como se forma una barrera de arena a mi alrededor y simplemente me mira y dice:

- Te dije que te apartaras Gaara.

La bestia de mi interior nota peligro y quiere atacar... era ella... se que está de mi lado, no esconfío de ella así que el animal se calma.

Entra en la casa y yo la sigo, sus manos se envuelven en fuego cuando se le acerca uno de los espias por detrás, ella solo sonrie y le coge del cuello quemándole mientras que saca una de las kodachis y estando esta rodeada de fuego le hace un corte mortal en el abdomen sin que el espía tuviera tiempo siquiera a alertar al resto.  
Miro como guarda la espada y veo como la luz creada por el fuego va desapareciendo.  
Entro en la casa y ella me sigue, si todo está correcto hay siete ninjas en la casa, ya que ella ha matado al octavo... Entro en la habitación y veo que estan todos dormidos, uno a uno cojo a cuatro ninjas con mi técnica del ataud del desierto... le dejo el resto a ella, cuando ejecuto la técnica ella está detras de mí con sus manos en mis hombros y símplemente susurra:

- Arigatou.

Sus manos vuelven a prenderse y aparecen dos bolas de fuego que se quedan suspendidas encima de dos espias e incendia los futones, los gritos de estos despiertan a los otros dos, y me quedo a un lado. Los dos la atacan y vuelve a ejecutar esa técnica, esta vez a parte de la belleza del baile de fuego me subyuga la sangre y el olor a carne quemada, cuando acaba la técnica aparece ella bañada en sangre y así, sonriendo igual que siempre sale fuera de la casa. Mis hermanos al verla se acercan a ella para ver si está bien...

- No es de ella - contesto secamente - es de los de dentro.

- ¿Por qué no la has ayudado? -me replica Temari -.

- Porque no le hace falta... ella se las apaña, a mi solo me ha dejado a cuatro...

Kankurou la mira con respeto, siempre me han dejado los muertos a mi... y yo nunca he dejado a nadie matar a no ser que fuera muy bueno... y él ha visto los destellos de fuego en sus ojos... algo me dice que aún me falta mucho por ver...


	3. Su pasado

Os recuerdo que esta historia no me pertenece... le pertenece al genial Kishimoto :-)

**_

* * *

_**

Sabaku no Gaara

**_3º Capítulo: Su pasado_**

Han pasado dos noches desde que asesinamos a los espías, como de costumbre voy al único lugar donde puedo pensar. Me encuentro con ella, esa extraña joven a la que le dejo probar la sangre destinada a apaciguar a la bestia, y está en el mismo sitio donde me encontró a mí la primera vez. La miro y veo como ruedan silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas, me acerco a ella y me quedo a su lado, no me mira a pesar de saber que estoy aquí, me acerco y pongo una mano en su hombro, nunca he sabido como consolar a la gente. Cuando deja de llorar me siento a su lado.

- ¿que pasaba?

- Nada, el pasado que a veces duele.

Me siento a su lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

FLASH-BACK

El Kazekage ha ordenado a un grupo de ninjas que fueran a Konoha para ayudar a mantener el pacto entre la aldea de la hoja y de la arena, entre ellos se encuentran los padres de Hikari. Estos compraron una casa en la aldea y allí, al cabo de un año nació Hikari, todo era felicidad, en Konoha no pasaba nunca nada, pero un día el zorro de nueve colas atacó la aldea, y todos los ninjas tuvieron que defenderla, y en ese ataque, antes de que el cuarto se suicidara por la aldea murieron los padres de Hikari dejándola sola.  
Ella se crió con unos amigos de sus padres y junto a un niñito rubio de ojos azules cuyos padres también habían muerto defendiendo la aldea, y según le dijeron los amigos de sus padres, aunque ningún niño debía saberlo, en ese niño habían metido el Kyubi que mató a sus padres. La niña a pesar de ser muy pequeña, no culpó a Naruto, ya que eso era culpa de los adultos y no de él, así que se crió jugando con él hasta que un día:

- Naruto... me tengo que marchar a la arena, ya que mi familia me quiere allí...

- Pero... entonces me vas a dejar solo... -dijo el rubio -.

- Pero es que no me queda más remedio, me quieren allí... y... aunque me duele mucho dejarte... tu tienes que estar aquí para convertirte en el Hokage que tanto quieres ser y yo tengo que estar allí... - se resignó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos -.

- De acuerdo... si no hay otra salida... pero ven a visitarme de vez en cuando y... - exclamó el rubio poniéndose rojo - que sepas que te voy a echar mucho de menos...

Al día siguiente Hikari se marchaba a la arena y su amigo la despidió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

- Va a amanecer en media hora, mejor será que nos vayamos...

Se levanta y como una simple marioneta se mueve... no parece la misma chica que el otro día asesinó a cuatro ninjas y salió ilesa... la acompaño a su casa, no quiero que se vaya a otro lugar... entro con ella y me encuentro con unos pocos muebles, y en su cuarto, un armario, una cama y una mesa... y encima de la mesa, lo único que puede dar algo de color a la casa... dos fotos... una de una pareja adulta (supongo que sus padres) y en la otra sale ella riéndose alborotandole el pelo a un chiquillo rubio...  
Hikari se acerca a las fotos, las mira y cae otra lágrima por su mejilla.

- Nos vemos luego Gaara

* * *

Ahora tardaré un poco en subir el 4º capítulo,lo siento pero estoy de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo... pero lo subiré en cuanto pueda... espero que os guste... y que me perdoneis si veis algo mal... aun soy una novata... pero espero que me envieis algun review con vuestros comentarios.

Un saludo


	4. Iluminando la oscuridad

_**Sabaku No Gaara  
**_

_**4º Capítulo: Iluminando la Oscuridad  
**  
_

Mi padre nos ha mandado llamar para encargarnos una nueva misión, al parecer hay que capturar dos ninjas muy importantes… Mikimoto Tatsuki y Eikichi Beshimi, al parecer manejan el agua y el hielo respectivamente.

Se lo comunico a mis hermanos, ya que Hikari ha entrado conmigo como de costumbre pero no noto en ella el brillo que noté cuando el Hokage nos mandó a nuestra primera misión… es ella, sin duda, pero noto como su luz se apaga poco a poco…. Parece que aún sigue mal por lo del otro día… Si yo pudiera hacer algo…

Parece que los ninjas se esconden en un oasis dentro del territorio de las criaturas de la arena, yo no les tengo miedo, y se que Hikari tampoco, pero mis hermanos me miran con un ligero temor en sus ojos, a lo que Hikari solo son´ríe y les dice que no pasará nada en el camino... Temari la cree y sonríe, mi hermano mira con respeto y asiente.

Nos adentramos en ese sitio... tardaremos un par de días en llegar ya que ni Temari ni Kankurou quieren correr más riesgos de los extrictamente necesarios... la joven rubia y yo avanzamos juntos, esos ojos vuelven a estar tristes... vuelvo a poner la mano en su hombro intentando ofrecerle algo de consuelo, mis hermanos miran la escena desde atrás sonriendo, ella me mira y veo como poquito a poco esta tímida llama que antes eran sus ojos vuelve a prenderse:

- Mejor así.

Ella me entiende y asiente con la cabeza.

Seguimos andando hasa que se hace de noche, en el desierto hace frío... así que Hikari, no se como, consigue hacer fuego, pero este no humea.

- Es una habilidad de mi clan, me la enseñaron porque sabían que vendría a casa algún dia y que me haría falta - su pelo y sus ojos brillan de una forma mágica junto al fuego -.

Mi hermana me mira, sabe que yo me quedaré despierto casi toda la noche, así que incoscientemente sabe que montaré guardia. Observo a Hikari y veo como le cambia la expresión al ver que se había olvidado de coger algo para poder dormir, una estera y una manta al menos...

Yo simplemente saco lo mio, lo estiendo, noto como sus ojos se encuentran con los mios y le señalo esa cama improvisada.

- Duerme, solo te pido que me releves para que pueda dormir yo un poco.

Otra vez pone esa cara de despiste que me hace tanta gracia, la misma que puso cuando me pidió que le mostrara un sitio donde entrenar, se tumba en la esterilla y veo que se hace un lio con mi manta... ya que es algo extraña... yo tambien me hacía un lio las primeras veces... mi hermana quiere ir a ayudarla, pero la miro y se queda quieta riendose.

Me acerco a Hikari, cojo la manta, la deslío y se la pongo por encima y mientras le acaricio el pelo (mis hermanos me miran con asombro) le susurro:

- Descansa, yo te despertaré.

Se ha dormido en un instante.

"Gaara ¿Qué te ha hecho esta chiquilla¿Qué te ha dado para que se funda poco a poco el hielo de tu alma?" esos son los pensamientos de mis hermanos, los se porque ellos me lo habían comentado ya con anterioridad pero esa noche se que lo pensaban aún más.

Ellos se duermen y yo me siento junto al fuego mirandola... me alegra que vuelva a tener ese brillo en sus ojos... me levanto y me alejo un poco del luga donde descansan todos... solo unos metros... el ichibi que tengo en mi interior se siente en casa, así que le permito hacer un ruido para advertir a las demás criaturas de la arena que se encuentra allí y que él es quien manda en esos parajes...

Puedo percibir como mis hermanos se han despertado y se miran con terror... Hikari tambien ha despertado, les mira y niega con la cabeza, entonces ellos vuelven a dormirse... mi compañera se me acerca y me abraza por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro... un gesto que me extraña sobremanera, pero yo no me aparto.

- La criatura se siente en casa ¿verdad? - nota como todos mis músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan - tranquilo, tranquilo, lo sé desde la primera vez que te vi... es el unico motivo para que la gente tenga tan poco aprecio y tanto miedo a un ninja... Lo se porque tengo un amigo que tambien posee una criatura en su interior... un zorro de nueve colas... y exceptuandome a mi... esta solo... igual que me pareciste aquella noche en la que te conocí... digo que te conocí porque fue la primera vez que hablé contigo. Por cierto.. dejame estar así... por favor...

Yo no pensaba soltarme...

Al día siguiente llegamos al oasis... justo cuando anochecía, el momento perfecto para el ataque... cuando durmieran... no montan guardia... son ingenuos...

Nos acercamos los cuatro y mis hermanos montan una trampa mientras que Hikari prende fuego a algunas ramas para terminar de preparar la trampa de mis hermanos. Yo me acerco a ellos... y despierta uno, creo que Tatsuki porque no tiene las katanas, inmediatamente intenta meterme en una prisión de agua pero mi arena no se lo permite... y ya cuando está casi atrapado, invoca a un dragon de agua, que lo unico que consigue es tirarme al suelo donde yo ejecuto la técnica del ataud del desierto mientras que el ninja grita despertando a Beshimi... acto seguido lo envuelvo con la arena y cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la mano para aplastarlo le miro... es rubio, tiene el pelo liso y ojos oscuros... viene a mi mente la imagen de mi tio... ¿Otra vez tengo que matarle¿De nuevo tengo que sufrir de esa manera? Mi desconcierto dura unos segundos en los que mi enemigo logra librarse de mi prisión de arena y venir hacia mí desenvainando las espadas y cubriendolas de hielo...

Cuando está a punto de alcanzarme noto con una llama de fuego se pone delante de mí bloqueando las espadas con dos kodachis. Beshimi ve como sus espadas se derriten y al mirar a los ojos verdes de la chica ve fuego, a lo que ella lo mira con ojos sombrios y desafiantes, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Tu espada se rinde a mis pies

Ejecuta el Himine no odori no jutso y el enemigo cae fulminado.

Montamos el campamento unos metros más allá, yo le vuelvo a dejar mi cama a Hikari y yo me voy lejos, casi al otro extremo del oasis... no quiero ver a nadie. Pero ¿qué me ha pasado antes¿por qué no he podido acabar con Beshimi? Es una tontería, no era mi tio... no se por qué me he puesto así... noto una sombra detrás de mí, se que es ella... me giro orgulloso:

- ¿por qué lo has hecho? - intento dar la impresión de que no me hacía falta su ayuda -.

- Porque somos compañeros y los compañeros tienen que estar para ayudarse, somos un equipo, y no es necesario que cargues con todo tu solo...

A lo que le contesto en plan triste y burlón.

- ¿qué significa esto?

- Tiempo al tiempo Gaara tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí quiero agradecer a las personas que me han mandado reviews: 

Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: intentaré escribir más de aquí en adelante, o si mi cerebro no da para más intentaré subir capítulos más a menudo... pero preferentemente intentaré escribir más.

Hikari Hye: Muchas gracias, tranquila que ahora que he terminado los exámenes subiré más capitulos de la historia.

LBK: onee-chan, si, gracias a ti que esta historia tiene capítulos (normalmente suelo escribir 1...) y si... sabes que me lo seguiré currando intentaré cumplir vuestras expectativas

Pronto colgaré el capítulo 5 :) Y por cierto aquí teneis el enlace a un fanart de LBK, los primeros bocetos de Hikari: i44. 


	5. Konoha

Antes de nada, perdonad por la tardanza del capítulo 5... como alguien me habia pedido ya anteriormente lo he echo más largo o al menos lo he intentado... espero que os guste.

_**

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Capítulo 5: Konoha **_

Mi padre nos ha mandado a una misión que me sorprende un poco, nos ha enviado a inspeccionar los alrededores de Konoha… normalmente a nosotros nos manda en misiones de asesinato… somos el mejor grupo de ninjas… y nos ha mandado a inspeccionar los alrededores de Konoha… pero, ahora que lo pienso… Hikari es de ahí… puede que nos haya enviado allí para que ella no eche de menos en exceso su aldea… sobretodo por estos días que ella ha estado tan extraña.

Se lo digo a mis hermanos y nos vamos, se tardan unos cuantos días en ir, pero para colmo tenemos que ir aún más lentos porque nos han ordenado vigilar que nadie extraño se encuentre en Konoha… bueno, para eso la tenemos a ella que solo hace un mes que se marchó de su aldea y conoce perfectamente como estaban las cosas, y dudo que hayan cambiado mucho en tan solo un mes….

Se nos hace de noche, así que paramos para dormir, a Hikari esta vez no se le ha olvidado nada, lástima, me gustaba el olor que ella dejaba en mi manta…

Yo monto guardia, como de costumbre dejo que ella descanse primero… no noto ningún enemigo pero de todas maneras no me alejo mucho del campamento… la oigo hablar en sueños…

- Naruto… Naruto.

No se quien es ese tal Naruto, pero no me gusta que le llame en sueños.  
Al cabo de unas horas despierta y viene a relevarme.

- ¿Qué estabas soñando? Hablabas en sueños - puede que si me lo cuenta no esté han molesto con ese tal Naruto que ella llamaba en sueños... -.  
- Soñaba que estaba en casa... y que me encontraba con un amigo al que tengo mucho aprecio y hace tiempo que no veo.  
- ¿Aprecio¿en que sentido? - me extraña preguntarle esto, pero de todas formas ahora es tarde para callar... -.  
- Sólo es un buen amigo, le tengo el mismo cariño que a un hermano, me crié junto a él así que es normal que le extrañe ¿no?  
- No lo se -admito - para mí es raro tener sentimientos así... no se lo que son por tanto no puedo juzgar si es normal o no que le extrañes.  
- Tranquilo, poco a poco irás aprendiéndolos - me dice con una dulce sonrisa - porque yo te los iré enseñando porque somos amigos ¿no? anda vete a dormir.

"Amigos" esa palabra resuena en mi mente, es extraña, nunca he sabido que significa, pero si, estoy seguro que ella me los enseña, y con ese pensamiento me duermo,

Mientras estoy dormido alguien pronuncia mi nombre... siguen llamándome... y abro los ojos... mis hermanos ya casi están listos, era Hikari quien me llamaba.. al parecer por una vez la criatura me había dejado descansar un poco más y mi cuerpo se lo había permitido haciendo que me quedara dormido más de la cuenta. Me levanto orgulloso, no dejo entrever mi asombro ante lo que me ha pasado pero hikari si que lo sabe y sólo sonríe, la noto muy cansada, tiene ojeras, parece que se ha quedado toda la noche despierta, pero se que no lo ha hecho... antes de dormirme yo había estado velando sus sueños hasta que ella se ha despertado...

Empezamos a andar y noto como ella está cada vez más débil... mierda... la tomo entre mis brazos porque se ha quedado inconsciente... miro a mis hermanos mientras cargo a Hikari y les insto a ir más deprisa... ninguno de los tres tiene nociones de curación por lo tanto hay que llegar cuanto antes posible a Konoha.

Echo a correr y en muy poco tiempo dejo a mis hermanos atrás... llego a Konoha al anochecer y voy apresuradamente al hospital, enseguida se llevan a mi compañera para atenderla como es debido... yo me quedo en la sala de espera, un médico se me acerca...  
- ¿qué le ha pasado a la señorita Kasei? la conozco desde niña y ni siquiera de pequeña le había ocurrido esto.  
- No lo se, yo estaba haciendo guardia mientras ella dormía, se despertó y me relevó, me fui a dormir y al despertarme la vi con ojeras y con la piel un poco pálida, se desmayó cuando nos pusimos en camino hacia acá... -le explico al médico - yo simplemente la traje aquí lo más rápido que pude.

El médico me mira preocupado.  
- Ahora está durmiendo... está muy débil, ve con ella, no sería bueno que cuando despertara...

Voy a su habitación... y le acaricio el pelo... ella sonríe en sueños, me siento en una silla cercana a su cama, y me espero hasta que despierta... mis hermanos saben donde estamos así que ellos terminarán la misión... al menos la parte que corresponde en venir aquí... ya el resto lo haremos cuando Hikari se recupere.

La noticia de que Kasei Hikari ha vuelto en brazos de un ninja que la ha llevado al hospital ha corrido como la espuma, y enseguida oigo como chillan fuera:  
- ¿Dónde está¿donde está Hikari?

De repente abren la puerta de la habitación y aparece el mismo chico de la foto que mi compañera tiene en su cuarto... me mira y se acerca junto a ella y le roza la mejilla con dulzura... noto como algo en mi interior me incita a apartarle de su lado... pero también me incita a controlarme porque se que Hikari lo considera como un hermano así que no pasa nada, y mientras estoy así escucho que el chico dice:

- Hermanita...

Ella sonríe de nuevo y dice en sueños...

- Naruto.

Vuelvo a notar algo dentro de mí que pregunta por qué no es mi nombre el que ha salido de sus labios... aunque no entiendo el por qué.

El joven se gira, me mira:  
- ¿la has traído tu hasta aquí verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza.  
- Gracias... pero díme una cosa¿quien es el portador del monstruo que ella aprecia¿algún familiar?... - espera unos segundos... de repente sonríe y dice - perdona que no me haya presentado, soy Uzumaki Naruto, me crié junto a ella - me tiende la mano y yo lentamente la estrecho -.

- ¿cómo sabes que hay un jinchuriki cerca? - no puedo evitarlo... me extraña...-.  
- Porque eso le pasó una vez cuando yo era pequeño, un día que la criatura me dominó.  
- No conozco al portador.  
- Mientes - dijo el joven sonriendo - ¿crees que la criatura de mi interior no nota que hay un rival cerca?

Se ha creado un silencio muy tenso... hasta que el joven rubio dice...

- ¿la aprecias?  
- No es de tu incumbencia.

El joven me sonríe sabiendo incluso más de mi de lo que yo sé.

En ese momento Hikari despierta y me llama. Me pongo a su lado.

-¿dónde estoy?  
- En Konoha, en el hospital.  
- ¿cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?  
- Unas cuantas horas.  
- Gracias - me sonríe débilmente -.  
- Tienes visita, os dejo solos.

Noto como mi compañera abre los brazos para recibir al ninja rubio entre ellos... noto como la criatura se revela... me voy porque no quiero que pase nada.

Salgo a dar una vuelta por Konoha... se que la he dejado en buenas manos pero...

Cuando veo salir al rubio del hospital sonriendo subo a verla y sorprendentemente me encuentro con varias personas dentro, un chico con dos rayas rojas en la cara y un perro... otro con una gabardina, gafas de sol y pelo negro, una pareja de ojos plateados, un chico gordo y otro con aire de superioridad... Al ver esto intento irme pero Hikari me llama, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acercarme a ella.

- Este es uno de mis compañeros de equipo, se llama Gaara y fue el que me cuidó al llegar a la arena.

Todos me sonríen... aunque un momento ¿yo la cuide¿cuidar¿yo? que raro...

Cuando se marchan viene el médico a decirnos que ya se puede marchar, pero que no haga esfuerzos...

La cojo en brazos mientras el medico sonríe...

- Gaara que puedo andar...  
- El médico ha dicho que no hagas esfuerzos.

Hikari se da por vencida mientras se acurruca entre mis brazos.

- Doctor por favor, si viene alguien preguntando por mí... dígale que he vuelto a la arena ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto señorita Kasei.

Cuando salimos del hospital, aún con ella en mis brazos escucho un susurro en mi oído:  
- Se que nos volvemos... pero dejame al menos despedirme de Naruto... no tengo valor para irme sin decirle nada.

Me guia hasta la casa del joven rubio, y cuando ella lo llama, sale y nos ve en esa posición sonríe, Hikari simplemente dice:

- El médico me ha dicho que no haga esfuerzos... pero por lo visto según mi compañero andar también es un esfuerzo - se ríe con esa sonrisa tan dulce que tiene -.

- ¿ya te han dado el alta? - pregunta Naruto, cree que nos quedaremos un poco en Konoha... pero quiero regresar a casa porque me gustaría informar a mi padre de lo que ha pasado con Hikari -.

- Si, vengo a despedirme - veo como la cara del rubio se entristece... dejo a Hikari en el suelo y yo me alejo para que puedan hablar sin interrupciones de ningun tipo, y menos mías... -.

De lejos veo como mi compañera estrecha entre sus brazos al joven rubio mientras él niega con la cabeza, se quedan un rato en esa postura, Naruto ya quieto mientras Hikari le acaricia con ternura el pelo... se separan y ella le da un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida, se gira y viene hacia mí con una expresión triste, veo como poco a poco se le humedecen los ojos, andamos juntos unos metros, y cuando ya no nos ve nadie, hago el mismo gesto que ella ha utilizado para consolar a Naruto... la abrazo mientras le acaricio el pelo... poco a poco empiezan a surgir sus lágrimas y yo la dejo desahogarse con la esperanza de que luego se encuentre mejor... noto como le tiemblan las piernas así que vuelvo a cogerla en brazos... ella para de llorar y vamos hacia donde están mis hermanos.

- Volvemos a casa.

Ellos simplemente asienten, recogen sus cosas y nos marchamos, no preguntan... saben que no contestaré apenas así que se ahorran el esfuerzo.

En dos días llegamos a casa, dejo a Hikari en la cama y me voy a hablar con el Kazekage, le explico la situación y él solo me dice:

- Volved.

A lo que respondo.

- Cuando mi pequeña se recupere


	6. Confusión

Espero que os guste... perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo... pero entre los estudios y que no estaba del todo inspirada para este capítulo... (he tenido que repetirlo tres veces jejeje) pues no he podido colgarlo hasta ahora...

Disfrutad con él tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendolo

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

**_Capítulo 6: Confusión _**

No pienso obedecerle, no podemos irnos antes de que Hikari se recupere, no quiero que tenga una recaída…

Voy a verla, me he propuesto ser yo el que la cuide, no se por qué pero no quiero que se ocupe de ella nadie, ni siquiera mis hermanos.

Me dirijo hacia la casa de mi compañera, me la encuentro en la cama leyendo, me siento en una silla a su lado y me la quedo mirando, ella sigue leyendo, deja el libro y va a levantarse.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto secamente, no quiero que se levante -.

- Iba a hacer algo de comer.

- Estate quieta, yo cocino.

Voy a la cocina y pongo arroz en la máquina, mientras se hace abro el pescado, lo cocino y preparo el te. Le llevo la bandeja de la comida a la cama, me siento y sigo sin apenas dirigirle la palabra… la observo mientras come, tampoco dice nada, la noto ausente…

- ¿qué tal estás de tu anemia?

- mmmm… bien…

Continúa comiendo, me trata de una forma extraña… como si me ignorara… Al cabo de un par de horas…

- Hikari… tengo que irme ya…

Me marcho, no me gusta dejarla sola, pero dudo mucho que aceptara que me quedara en su casa… me voy a la mía y me encuentro con mis hermanos en la cocina tomando te, yo me preparo una bola de arroz y me voy a mi habitación… me acuesto en mi cama mirando la luz de la luna y empiezo a pensar en mi compañera de equipo ¿Qué me pasa con ella? Esto no es normal… cuando estamos cerca estoy pendiente de ella… y eso es extraño en mí… cuando estamos separados no puedo evitar que mi mente la recuerde… haciéndome sentir algo cálido… que no se lo que es… además la luz de la luna me recuerda a ella.

Fuera de mi habitación mis hermanos ya hace rato que están durmiendo… llevo horas meditando… y me estoy enfadando… no entiendo qué demonios es esto… no comprendo esta necesidad de tenerla cerca… no lo entiendo, y eso me hace enfadarme…

Amanece… no he dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que me pasa… no es que duerma mucho de todas formas pero bueno…

Estoy de un humor de perros… bajo a la cocina y mis hermanos me saludan con una sonrisa, yo sólo les miro con cara de mal genio y ellos retroceden asustados… Sólo Temari consigue articular palabra, y tartamudeando me dice:

- Nuestro padre nos ha mandado llamar… he mandado a avisarla para que vaya…

La miro aún con peor cara…

- Ella debe descansar – le digo furioso y apretando los dientes mientras mi hermana se pone blanca… al ver una ligera muestra del monstruo en mis ojos… ambos estamos furiosos… ni el entiende nada ni yo tampoco pero aún así cada vez que pienso en eso me enfado más…

Ya hemos llegado donde esta el Kazekage… mis hermanos se arrodillan y yo le hago una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Vaya Gaara parece que hoy no estas de buen humor – le miro con cara de odio y de nuevo mis ojos se vuelven negros, no aguanto su sarcasmo normalente pero hoy menos -.

Cierro los ojos para calmarme y cuando los abro noto la presencia de Hikari arrodillada a mi lado, la miro al levantarse y me sonríe… aún sigo enfadado… ¿por qué tiene que hacerme sentir esto? La miro aún con los ojos negros y por un momento casi imperceptible puedo leer en sus ojos dolor, antes de que ella ponga esa máscara que se pone cuando mata a alguien… esa sonrisa sin emoción alguna…

Mi padre nos recuerda que cuando estemos listos debemos volver a Konoha… pero que para que estemos totalmente recuperados (mira a Hikari mientras dice esto) postergará la misión dos meses en los que solo quiere que descansemos y entrenemos un poco. Cuando acaba de hablar nos vamos… sigo a mi compañera que se va al lugar donde la vi entrenar por primera vez.

- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz no suena como siempre… me parece que no tenía que haberla mirado de ese modo antes, además no me gusta que se ponga esa máscara delante de mí -.

- El ichibi esta inquieto… me iré pronto.

De nuevo, mi compañera de equipo presencia como "libero" al monstruo que tengo dentro de mi… un grito sale de mi garganta… mitad humano, mitad bestia y en ese grito los dos expresamos la ira, el dolor, la incomprensión para con lo que nos rodea… la incomprensión para lo que siento…

Noto unos brazos en mi cintura, y una voz que me susurra al oido "no te preocupes estoy aquí" mi mente sigue sin entender… pero si ella está cerca ya me hará comprenderla.

A mi mente acude una frase que me dijo ella hace unos dias "tiempo al tiempo Gaara… tiempo al tiempo…"

Que remedio…


	7. Desconfianza

Antes de nada muchisimas gracias a tods los que me habeis apoyado a seguir la historia y a los que me habeis dejado vuestros review... aunque haya tardado tanto el colgar algunos capítulos por algunos problemas personales...

Os aviso... hay una aparicion estelar en este capítulo... alguien muy especial para mi y para mi nee-chan, mi crítica particular antes de subir los fics aquí (sin ella estaría perdida pues este fic lo he hecho gracias a algunas de sus ideas ).

Espero que os guste lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido

Un saludo.

* * *

**Sabaku No Gaara**

**_Capítulo 7: Desconfianza  
_  
**Abro los ojos, estoy en mi habitación... ya hace unos días que pasó lo de Hikari... y mi padre insiste en que preparemos la misión de Konoha...

Me extraña mucho, pero de todas formas no me fío mucho de él... no es la primera vez que me traiciona... todavía recuerdo que por su culpa mató a la única persona a la que aprecié... y eso no se lo perdonaré nunca...

Sorprendentemente alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación... y ni más ni menos veo entrar a Hikari...

- Llevas dos días durmiendo... ya era hora de que despertaras... Te he traído algo de comer... tienes que reponer fuerzas después de dos días durmiendo...

- ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? - estoy asombrado... me extraña haber dormido tanto...-.

Ella me mira sonriente...

- Porque no he podido despertarte, aparte... ¡por un tiempo que descansas no te quejes demonios!

La oigo reír y yo inconscientemente le sonrío... Se sienta a mi lado, de la misma manera que yo me había sentado cuando cuidaba de ella.

Espera a que termine de comer y me recoge la bandeja...

- Voy a traerte un te.

Veo como sale de mi habitación dejándola llena de ese aroma a jazmines tan característico de ella... Aspiro su aroma inconscientemente y sonrío... me llena una calidez que sólo experimento cuando ella esta cerca de mi... No se cuanto tiempo llevo mirando la puerta inmerso en mis pensamientos, pero la veo entrar con una humeante taza en una pequeña bandeja... Cojo la taza y le doy un sorbo mientras que tu dejas la bandeja en la mesa que hay en mi habitación y te sientas junto a mi.

- Tu padre nos ha mandado llamar... Le he estado dando largas debido a que estabas descansando, con la escusa de que estabas enfermo, pero nos ha exigido que, estés enfermo o no... debemos ir esta tarde... Menos mal que te has despertado, si no no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hubiera hecho...

- No te preocupes, esta tarde estaremos ante la presencia de mi padre - aún sigue llenándoseme la boca de rabia cada vez que pronuncio su nombre... porque recuerdo todo lo que ha hecho... todo lo que me ha hecho... -.

- Te dejaré para que te vistas.

La veo de nuevo salir de mi habitación, me levanto con una leve sonrisa en mis labios, me doy una ducha lentamente, no hay prisa, no me importa que el Kazekage espere, me visto y bajo donde se supone que me esperan mis hermanos y mi compañera, me los encuentro sentados en el sofá, charlando animadamente, y los tres me sonríen cuando me ven.

- Como ahora te encuentras bien, vamos a ver a nuestro padre - Kankurou se levanta y va hacia la puerta para que le sigamos, cosa que los tres hacemos -.

No tengo ganas de verle, pero no me queda más remedio. Como de costumbre, está sentado en la silla, detrás de esa especie de cortina que sólo nos descorre a nosotros, sus hijos, y ahora a nuestra compañera.

Los tres se arrodillan pero yo me mantengo en pie y le hago una leve inclinación de cabeza, no puede pedirme más respeto que ese, puesto que soy más fuerte que él y ya me hizo perderle todo el respeto antaño.

- Señor... - mi hermana es la primera en dirigirle la palabra, pero él solo hace un ademán con la mano -.

- ¿Para qué nos has llamado? - mi voz suena con rabia contenida -.

- ¿Qué te ocurre hijo¿la enfermedad aún no te ha abandonado por completo? - tiene una cínica sonrisa y su voz es burlona -.

- Estoy prefectamente ¿para qué nos has llamado?

- Preparad la misión a Konoha... en dos semanas tendréis que marcharos, siguen habiendo espías a los que debéis eliminar, ahora iros - esta furioso... -.

Salimos tranquilamente y veo como una paloma mensajera se posa en el hombro de mi compañera rubia, ella se pone un dedo en los labios, escribe una nota rápida en un papel, la ata a la pata de la paloma y susurrando "Konoha" la tira al aire... me mira y me hace un gesto con la mano indicando que luego me lo explica.

- Temari, Kankurou, voy a entrenar con ella.

Ellos dos asienten con la cabeza y siguen camino a casa mientras que nosotros nos vamos a nuestro sitio de siempre, para que me explique qué demonios está pasando.

- Cuentame - mientras dijo esto me siento en el banco -.

- Naruto me mandó anteayer, mientras tu dormías, una carta diciéndome que todo en Konoha iba bien, que el Hokage no ha detectado ningún espía ni nada por el estilo... así que por eso me extraña, le he dicho que me avise si pasa algo.

- Entonces esperaremos a que contesten.

- Esperemos que no pase nada grave - Hikari está preocupada, es normal, ha sido su pueblo mucho antes que la aldea de la arena...- Vámonos a casa.

Ella sólo se levanta y la acompaño a casa.

Mientras andamos me viene a la cabeza una idea, si Konoha está en paz... no logro entender por qué mi padre nos manda de nuevo... a lo mejor me quiere mandar lejos para que no le moleste... nunca ha aguantado tenerme cerca, y cuanto más lejos esté de él mejor...

Al cabo de cuatro días, Hikari viene a mi casa por la noche, yo estoy despierto, asomado a la ventana de mi habitación y la veo acercarse... salgo al tejado y salto quedándome delante de mi preciada compañera. Me mira nerviosa y feliz, me coge de la mano... su mano es cálida... suave... me lleva hasta su casa... donde veo a una persona con el pelo negro, largo y suelto, y una capa con capucha marrón sentada en una silla dándome la espalda...

- Ya he vuelto - Hikari sonríe mientras esa persona se levanta y se da la vuelta...-.

Veo a un joven de ojos blancos, la frente vendada y mirada orgullosa... creo que ya lo conozco... lo vi en el hospital cuando mi compañera se puso enferma... no se su nombre, pero no entiendo por qué ha venido desde la aldea de la hoja... aunque puede ser que le hayan enviado por el mensaje que envió mi compañera...

- Hola, me llamo Hyuuga Neji.

Le estrecho la mano y me aparto.

- He venido porque Uzumaki Naruto me lo ha pedido... Hemos encontrado asesinos en nuestras fronteras... los capturamos y les hicimos confesar... estaban esperándoos, querían asesinar a cuatro ninjas de la arena... y la pista que tenían era que en el grupo había dos jóvenes rubias y un pelirrojo con un kanji en la frente...

- ¿Sabes quienes los manda? - necesito saber quien los manda... -.

- Si... el Kazekage...


	8. Traición

Hola, he aqui el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic... dentro de un par de días tendreis el 9.

Sigo diciendo que gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me alegra mucho que os guste mi historia ya que la he escrito con mucho cariño.

Besos.

* * *

**Sabaku No Gaara**

**_Capítulo 8: Traición_**

- El Kazekage os ha traicionado... quiere matar a su propio hijo - el ojiblanco parece acostumbrado a estos enredos de familia... - pero nadie en Konoha perdona a quien quiera matar a uno de los nuestros ni que le haga daño de algún modo.

Neji apoya su mano en el hombro de mi compañera, que sonríe con dulzura.

- Gaara, tienes que ir y plantarle cara a tu padre.

Miro a mi compañera que aún no ha dicho nada, y solo asiente con la cabeza.

- Descansa esta noche y mañana a esta hora te acompañaré, habla con tus hermanos, es vuestro padre de todas formas y si pasa lo peor tienen que saberlo todo para poder juzgar - se le ensombrecen los ojos a Hikari... está preocupada -.

- De acuerdo, pero tu no te pongas en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia - no debería haber dicho eso... - porque es posible que no pueda ayudarte...

El ojiblanco me mira comprensivo y sonríe.

- Yo no podré acompañaros... hay una persona muy importante en Konoha que esta preocupada por mí... - su sonrisa se hace mayor al mencionar esto último -.

- ¿Hinata? - mi compañera pone una carita traviesa mientras que Neji se pone ligeramente colorado -.

- Si... ella me está esperando…

Mi compañera se le tira a los brazos riendo alegremente.

- Por fin... ya era hora... dale mis buenos deseos cuando la veas... y un gran abrazo también...

Si, no te preocupes, pero ya es hora de que me vaya... Pero avisadnos de lo que ocurra... que estaremos esperando noticias... adiós.

Veo salir al ojiblanco corriendo... ¿qué es esta sensación? La mano de Hikari se desliza entre la mía y me la aprieta con fuerza... la miro a los ojos, sonríe...

- Todo irá bien - por desgracia, sus palabras me devuelven a la realidad... -.

Para no preocuparla asiento con la cabeza.

- Descansa todo lo que puedas y mañana te enviaré a mis hermanos, cuéntaselo tu.

Mi compañera tan solo asiente y sonríe... Yo sin decir nada más salgo de la casa... no quiero volver a la mía... así que sigo andando... sin rumbo... hasta encontrarme a las afueras de la ciudad, en las dunas... me siento en la arena... ese mal nacido... de nuevo quiere matarme... pero esta vez ni siquiera logrará afectarme su reacción... me hierve la sangre sólo de pensarlo... tengo que acabar con él de una vez por todas... Hikari que se lo explique mañana a mis hermanos... cuando yo ya me halla vengado...

El monstruo que tengo dentro de mí me pide que deje correr la sangre de mi enemigo... al menos he de ir a plantarle cara...

Al entrar en el recinto oigo a mis espaldas una voz:

- Así que te has enterado... - mi padre...-.

- Si... y vengo a rendir cuentas...

- ¿Tu cuentas a mi? Pero mirate hijo mio... lleno de sentimientos... "cariño"... "amistad"... tonterías... ¡ERES DÉBIL! -grita mi padre- ¿y por qué? Por esa jovencita... esa rubia de ojos verdes de Konoha... ahora ya no me sirves para nada... así que... no tengo nada más que matarte...

La criatura que hay en mi interior se revela... por una parte quiero matarle... acabar con él... beber su sangre... para que pague por haber hecho que matara a la persona que más he querido, y ahora... cuando de nuevo sé lo que es no estar solo... que también quisiera acabar con ella... conmigo... y con mis hermanos...

La criatura ruge en mi interior y toma el control... la arena sale disparada de mi cabeza... intentando agarrar al Kazekage... pero este... con una velocidad que nunca le he visto se aparta de la trayectoria y me arroja una kunai que la arena detiene junto a mí... levanto ese kunai sin parar de atacar con mi arena y se lo lanzo... le hago una herida en el brazo derecho... oigo sus gritos... y la bestia dentro de mí ruge de felicidad al ver la sangre y al escuchar los gritos de dolor...

- Aún sigues siendo débil... sólo has podido herirme en el brazo... por culpa de esos sentimientos ahora eres un inútil que no obedece... no mata... no me sirve...

Se lanza contra mí e intenta herirme con una lanza que había detrás de donde él estaba... parece de adorno... pero en los bordes del metal puedo ver un líquido negro que reconozco como veneno... noto dolor en la pierna.. ha conseguido atravesar mi defensa de arena y hacerme una herida... el dolor y la ira me dominan de nuevo... mi cara se descompone... lo envuelvo con mi arena... ha llegado el momento de mi venganza...

Maldición ahora que le tengo por qué lo veo todo negro... se suelta de mi prisión y logra herirme de nuevo... esta vez en la mejilla... cojo tres kunais y distrayéndole con la arena se los arrojo al otro brazo y a las piernas... se arrodilla con un grito de dolor... el instinto de la bestia funciona aunque yo apenas puedo ver nada... voy recuperando la visión a tiempo que vuelvo a rodearlo con mi arena para ejecutar mi "ataúd del desierto"... de repente una figura de fuego logra deshacer mi técnica y se pone entre el kazekage y yo...


	9. FINAL: Luz

Hola... aquí os dejo el último capítulo de mi fic. Espero que os guste... he de decir que es MUY cortito... pero no podía alargar más lo inevitable...

Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis soportado el tiempo de espera hasta el siguiente capítulo... que alguna vez ha sido demasiado largo... Y tambien gracias a los que con vuestros reviews me habeis animado a continuar y me habeis dado muchas criticas constructivas. Aunque creo que ya lo he dicho en alguna ocasión... muchas gracias a mi nee-chan... ya que sin ella esta historia no sería lo que es...

Así que... aquí teneis... el último capítulo de Sabaku No Gaara...

Espero que os guste.

Besos.

**

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara**

_**Capítulo 9: Luz**_

Todo se vuelve luz por el fuego, y de pronto, en medio de toda esa luz veo a mi compañera… me sonríe dulcemente, su pelo aún parece tener el fuego que momentos antes la rodeaba… no veo nada… veo todo negro… un grito de rabia de mi padre me alerta… cuando vuelvo a ver borroso me doy cuenta que tiene a Hikari e intenta hacerle daño…me tiro contra él y empiezo a darle puñetazos hasta que logro que suelte a mi compañera… ella le arroja una bola de fuego que mi padre logra esquivar mientras que yo le arrojo kunais…

Mi compañera desenfunda sus kodachis y ataca a mi padre… yo antes de que lo intente le pongo una mano en el hombro…

- Déjamelo a mí.

Mi padre nos mira con desprecio…

- Te lo dije hijo… eres débil… ni siquiera sirves para esto…

Vuelve a atacarme con la lanza y la arena lo detiene… le lanzo un shuriken que consigue distraerle un momento, momento justo en el que le quito la lanza y le ataco con ella… consigo cortarle en el brazo… me mira con odio y yo miro a Hikari… ella entiende lo que quiero y me presta una de sus kodachis… porque mi padre ha cogido una katana… no se por qué pero en mi mente resuenan las palabras de una vez que quiso enseñarme a usar la kodachi "déjate llevar".

Aparte de la espada también utilizo la arena… en cada estocada le atrapo un poco más con la arena… le inmovilizo las piernas… los brazos… y finalmente le cubro por completo… veo todo negro por culpa del veneno de nuevo… y cierro mi mano ejecutando el "ataúd del desierto"… ¿por qué lo veo todo blanco de repente? En medio de esa luz aparece Hikari… me mira y me sonríe con cariño…

- ¿Por qué? Acabo de matarle… - ella no me responde… -.

La miro a los ojos de nuevo… nuestras miradas se juntan unos instantes… su mirada es sumamente cálida pero yo no sé por qué…

Me tiende la mano al tiempo que yo me caigo agotado por todo lo que ha pasado…

Se arrodilla a mi lado y me abraza… es una sensación muy dulce… no me separaría de aquí por nada en el mundo… huelo ese aroma que es capaz de volverme loco… jazmines…

Ahora creo entender varias cosas… la abrazo como un niño asustado…

- No me dejes solo… por favor…

_Hikari volvió a sonreír… y por fin Gaara encontró la luz que necesitaba en medio de la oscuridad… ella._


End file.
